


No Shame, No Game

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Collars, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Fraternity President Derek Hale, Knotting, Lapdance, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Stripping, Teasing, strip dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Derek Hale gets a lap dance. And then some.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 521





	No Shame, No Game

**Author's Note:**

> I should be focusing on my Dom Derek series but the horny people wanted me to write this, so enjoy!!

“Do you have  _ no shame _ , man.” He hears Aaron ask from across the kitchen.

Stiles leans back against the kitchen counter chewing on a bagel with one hand, while the other is scratching at his stomach. Lifting up the raggedy, old Star Wars shirt he’s wearing and revealing a little dark haired treasure trail that leads straight down to his groin. Which is being covered by the pair of red, black trimmed frilly lace panties. It’s like a red beacon in the middle of the kitchen and almost everyone who’s walked into the room has been staring or at least  _ trying _ not to stare.

Stiles shrugs, “You said we had to wear them for the  _ whole _ week. I’m just abiding by the rules.”

“Yeah, but like aren’t you embarrassed? I don’t even go around in my underwear anymore cause I have to wear the damn  _ polka dot _ ones. With pink lace!” Aaron growls the last part.

Again, Stiles just gives a little nonchalant shrug with one shoulder, “My best friend since childhood is a scary woman, that’s probably going to take over the world. I had to learn to deal with a lot of girly things with her, panties being one of them, skirts another.”

Derek feels the counter crack beneath him from how  _ hard  _ he’s grabbing onto it. All the man wanted to do was come down and have a cup of coffee before going on his morning run, but it’s like the Gods have cursed him. Because then coming into the kitchen was Stiles-who had absolutely no shame in wearing his underwear around the house (even if it was girls underwear), and then was bending over the counter to grab a cup for his coffee. Derek has been a good person, ok. He’s never done anything bad in his life. He mowed the neighbors lawns for free, helped the old ladies in town with their groceries, was always nice to his sisters and was happy to babysit his younger siblings. He was a straight A student, never got in any trouble and was the captain for three sports in high school. He’s like a damn dream child for every parent! Excepted he’s cursed!

Because Stiles Stilinski was the hottest person on Earth; what with the moles, the thick rimmed glasses, hair that always made him look like he just rolled out of bed, and that  _ mouth. _ Don’t even get Derek started on that mouth. The kid had an oral fixation like no one else. And it made Derek go utterly  _ feral _ . He just wanted to bend the boy over the counter and fuck him raw, mark his pale skin with his teeth and knot the kids ass. But he didn’t, because he didn’t want to be the creepy older dude dating the freshman. So he just had to wait until the hazing week was over.

But god it was torture. He was going to make sure Boyd knew to change how they did hazing, because he’s not sure if he could handle seeing Stiles in lace underwear again.

Unless it was in his dreams, Derek would happily love to see Stiles wearing lace panties in his dreams. On his bed. With Derek’s cum dripping out of that tight-Fuck, he did it again.

Setting the cup of coffee back onto the counter, Derek gets up and leaves the kitchen before he makes an idiot out of himself. Either by someone pointing out his dick is as hard as a telephone pole, or if he wolfs out and fucks Stiles up against the counter because the boy is chewing on a straw. Nobody makes a comment about him leaving-probably because half of them are afraid of an Alpha werewolf, the other half just don’t care. His ears lock on to Stiles voice as he keeps arguing with Aaron about how there’s no shame in wearing women's panties. And Derek just needs a cold shower. Like right now.

It’s bad enough that the Strip Dance is tonight. Which means he’ll probably have to suffer through watching Stiles grinding against someone  _ else’ _ . Stiles would never look twice at Derek, Derek was grumpy and always had a sour mood even though he tried not to. It was just hard living with ten other guys, some of them were werewolves, a few of them didn’t even know how to shower as were assholes, and one of them was Stiles. Stiles wasn’t actually a problem, he was nice and enjoyed cooking for big groups, and he always  _ smelled  _ so good. Derek’s dick had been rubbed raw from how much he jerked off to Stiles; the smell of Stiles, the sound of Stiles’ voice, and fuck, just everything about Stiles had his dick hard and weeping.

So lost in his thoughts, Derek hadn’t even heard someone was standing outside his door until there was a knock.

“Come in.” He called, tugging a book over his lap so he could hide his obvious boner.

“Heeeey, Derek.”

*Oh, fuck. This can’t be good.*

Stiles was in  _ his _ room, sitting on  _ his _ desk chair and still wearing those sinfully tight panties. This is it, this is how Derek Hale dies. Death by massive blood draining from his brain.

“What can I do for you, Stiles?” Ok good, good. You can do this, Hale. You can be cool, and maybe flirt a little bit with your crush. Just  **don’t** be obvious.

Stiles gave him this little smile that had Derek’s heart tripping over itself. “I don’t want to bother you from studying, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride? To a friends house. I sent a package over there because I didn’t want it to arrive here, and then someone opened it up, you know how everyone can be a bunch of assholes.”

Derek nodded his head in understanding, his first year was hard because every time the pack sent him something some asshole would open the package and laugh at the letters his family wrote him. It stopped after the second week when Derek flashes red eyes, and thrown someone out the window for making fun of his sister’s note.

“It’s college, everyone’s going to be an asshole. But yeah, I can give you a ride.” 

_ Boy, did he  _ **_want_ ** _ to give Stiles a ride on something. _

“Thanks, man! You’re like the only cool person in this house, at least you don’t think with your dick or are talking about some hot chick you fucked. Or dude. Cause I know you’re not picky. Which is cool, cause bisexuals rock. Am I right!”

The werewolf would love to listen to Stiles ramble all day but seeing as he had class in thirty minutes he would have to cut him off short, “Are you going to put pants on or are you going to walk around in your underwear.”

“Oh!” Stiles cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Sorry, lemme go change. I’ll meet you at the Camaro when I’m done.”

“Sure.” Derek’s eyes were locked onto Stiles’ ass when the younger man walked out of his room, biting his bottom lip when he felt his dick give a valiant twitch in his pants. “Fuck, I’m going to hell.”

Maybe this was hell. Derek grumbled you himself as he got out of bed and shoved his feet into his shoes. This  _ must _ be punishment for something, he just didn’t know what yet. Making his way to the Camaro, Derek didn’t have to wait in the car that long until Stiles was opening the passenger door and sliding inside. The boy smiled at the werewolf before buckling himself in and started fumbling with the radio.

If it was  _ anyone _ else, Derek would have bitten their hand off. Except it’s Stiles, and his wolf is a stupid puppy that is currently wagging his tail and purring at the thought of Stiles rubbing his scent on his stuff. The drive isn’t as quiet as he expected it to be, but he should have known that since it’s Stiles, and Stiles is a loudmouth, gorgeous, intelligent-and he’s doing it again.

_ Damn it, _ Derek growls at his wolf for just being so, so  _ horny _ for the kid. He was  _ never _ like this with any other crush before but Stiles just has him acting like a horny dog that wants to hump this boy's ass.

“-And then, I told Jackson he was being an asshole. And the guy had this great idea that if he apologized to Danny, the guy would date him again. Let’s just say it didn’t end that well.” Stiles rambled, his fingers fiddling with the belt strap before moving down to mess with Derek’s CD’s. “Oh-dude, Band of Horses! Dude, I love these guys. We should listen to them.”

“Ok.” Derek grunts. Knowing there was no way he could tell the boy no.

Looking proud of himself, Stiles took out the CD and popped it into the car radio. Smiling when the song started up, Derek had to glue his eyes back to the road or else he was going to crash the car by staring at Stiles’  _ gorgeous _ smile.

He still can’t believe how obsessive he gets over Stiles. It freaked him out at first but now it just...well, he’s not really sure. But full moons have never been as bad as they have been. Derek actively has to drive to another state, because last full moon Boyd and Isaac has to lock him up in a basement because he almost tackled Stiles to the ground to fuck the poor kid. Derek couldn’t look anyone in the eye for almost a whole week after that. But even if he does drive out to another state, his Beta’s still have to hold him back occasionally because something makes his wolf snap and it’s like he’s on a one track mind for Stiles. Erica thinks it’s the funniest thing that’s happened, Derek on the other hand, does not find it funny.

“Oh-hey! We’re here!” Stiles’ voice pops up, and Derek redirects the car so he can park on the side of the road. Stiles turns to him and flashes a smile before saying, “I’ll be right back! Don’t run anywhere, big guy.”

“Sure.”

Derek does  _ not _ stare at Stiles ass while the boy runs up to the front door. He doesn’t. He was watching the birds, in the tree, that just so happens to be in the same direction as Stiles was running towards. Peeling his eyes away, Derek grumbles to himself as he waits in the care. His dick is  _ still _ half erected, and he can feel a small wet spot in the front of his boxers from just the scent of Stiles on his car. His wolf rumbles, pleased that its mate has marked Derek’s territory with his scent. And Derek wishes he could strangle the wolf because it is being nothing but a horny mutt.

“Sorry, about the wait, Scott was just catching up with me.” Stiles says as he gets back into the car.

“It’s fine.” Derek mutters. Eyes drifting down to the brown package in Stiles hands, “What's that.”

“This? Just a little something for someone special.” Stiles grins.

Derek feels like the rug has been pulled out from under him.  _ Oh. Of course, of course. _ How could he have not know! Stiles obviously had a boyfriend/girlfriend already, maybe he just didn’t bring them around to the frat house because everyone was an asshole. His wolf was howling inside his head, he wasn’t sure if it was because of envy or mourning. Keeping his mouth shut, Derek didn’t say anything else on the ride back to the house. His whole day-no  _ month _ , felt ruined now. Stiles had probably bought something sweet for his  _ special  _ someone. And that person wasn’t Derek.

It hurt. They weren’t even dating, and yet Derek felt like he’d just been thrown through the worst break up. A part of him felt cheated at Stiles words. It’s not like he tried hard enough though to get Stiles attention, he wanted to give Stiles space and time to grow. But now his chances were ruined.

When they got back to the house, Derek didn’t even listen to Stiles thanks. He just hit the gas and sped off, hoping to drown himself with schoolwork and maybe wolfsbane alcohol later. If he was lucky and his wolf didn’t go apeshit at the sight of Stiles with someone else. He had to fight with his wolf and remind him that they didn’t have  _ any _ claim on Stiles, it didn’t matter if he thought Stiles as a possible mate Stiles was his own man.

That doesn’t mean Derek couldn’t wallow in his own self hatred.

_______

Derek was a shadow in the background of all the fun that was going on in the party. He was like some dark, unnoticeable thing that every passed over as they drank and danced. He didn’t want to be here, but as the President of the house he had to be there. A part of him said he was there because of the responsibility while the other part just wanted to see the piece of shit that was dating Stiles. His wolf and him were on edge and if  _ one _ more person asked him to dance there was going to be blood.

Finally, it was Isaac who broke up the party with his announcement, “Alright, everyone, tonight is a special night because we’ve got some freshies that are going to give some special men a little dance! Are we ready!”

The crowd roared with excitement, and Derek let his mind wander as some freshman did an awful impression of a lap dance with Theo. He glares down at the empty cup in his hand and is tempted to get another one, when he is stopped by Isaac calling his name out.

“Derek! Come here, big guy. Someone wanted to give you a special little dance!” The Beta smirked, tugging Derek from his corner and into the center of the circle.

He wished to god it wasn’t Greenberg, he saw the skimpy nurse outfit the guy had picked out. And Derek was sure he was going to throw up if that kid tried to dance on his lap. 

Except, it wasn’t Greenberg.

Stiles stepped out from the crowd wearing what looked like some kinky knock off of Little Red Riding Hood; he had a red hood and cape on his head, while a red with black trimmed corset wrapped around his chest and at the bottom was a red skirt that was so,  _ so _ short you could see what was underneath. Stiles even had a black  _ collar _ wrapped around his throat and was wearing some red high heels and stockings to make the whole thing come together in one big present.

Derek felt his dick  _ jolt _ in his pants when Stiles came up to him, heels clicking against the floorboard.

“Hey, there Big Bad. My what a big dick you have.” The boy smirked, ignoring the wolf calls as he settled on Derek’s lap. “What’s wrong cats got your tongue?”

Derek choked a little on nothing but air when he felt Stiles’ ass press against his cock. Everything around him seemed to blend into the background when Stiles day so close to him like this, the best of the music and then Stiles was-Stiles was doing something. It was like a trance the way the human moved. Hips gyrating to the tempo, muscles rolling and his eyes were locked into Derek’s as he danced. The slow rolls of his hips had Stiles' ass rubbing against Derek’s hard on, and then his hands were stroking up Derek’s chest, pulling his shirt up and off. He twirled Derek’s shirt up in the air for a minute before gassing it to the crowd, a few people screaming with excitement.

“I thought,  _ you _ were the one who was supposed to be stripping.” Derek pushes out the words, choking when Stiles hands caressed down his neck.

“Songs still playing, isn’t it.”

Stiles took his cape off next. Derek’s cock straining in his pants while he watched the boy reveal his pale neck and shoulder. The collar around his throat sticking out like a beacon that had Derek’s wolf being pulled in. He wanted to yank Stiles forward by that collar, and smash their lips together, dominating those pretty lips of his.

His head fell back as a moan tore through his throat when Stiles licked up his chest. This was  _ porn _ now. And Stiles didn’t seem to care one bit that people were watching him practically rub off on the Alpha. In fact, Stiles unclipped the skirt around his waist next to reveal the red panties and garter straps beneath it. Derek’s jaw dropped at the sight before him.

“Do you like it,  _ Alpha? _ I got it just for you.”

Him. Stiles got the outfit for  **him.** Derek’s wolf wanted to roar at that. He was Stiles' special someone. Derek was, not some faceless nobody. 

Stiles got up off Derek’s lap, and the wolf wanted to whine at the loss. Except, then Stiles was spreading Derek’s legs apart, taking a step between them. Stiles slid down to the floor like he was about to give Derek a  _ blow job _ , right in front of everyone. But then he was moving up and up, sliding over Derek’s body like a slithering snake as he nosed against Derek’s check. Biting Derek’s bottom lip, Stiles tugged on it once before flipping around so his back was to Derek.

Confused at first. And then not a second later he was groaning when Stiles started rubbing up against him again. He watched with utter shock when Stiles bends forward so his hands are planted into the floor, ass up and  _ presented  _ to the Alpha. Like an offering, a meal for the wolf, or perhaps like a tease for  _ something more _ . When Stiles bent back up, he leaned his head back so his pale throat was on display for everyone to see, and then was snapping forward again so he could stand up.

Derek wanted to touch,  **God** did he want to touch this beautiful creature before him as Stiles moved his hips in that trance like gyration. When the boy turned around again to sit on Derek’s lap, he made a show of taking off the collar around his throat and then wrapped it around Derek’s. Tightening it for a short minute so it was hard enough to choke the wolf, before booking a finger through the loop and tugging forward.

“You gonna come  _ eat _ me up, Big Bad? Or are you a little sheep in wolf's clothing.”

That had something  **_snap_ ** inside of Derek’s brain. He felt claws and fangs grow as he growled at the boys insistent little  _ teasing _ Standing up with such force he had the chair toppling behind him, and was picking Stiles up with one arm to throw him over his shoulder. Eyes glowing crimson as he stalked through the crowd, ignoring the wolf whistles and chanting, one brave soul actually congratulated him on getting a piece of Stilinski’s ass. Derek was tempted to bite the man’s face off, but then he heard Stiles laughing and his priority shifted.

Storming into his room, Derek three Stiles down onto his bed. Grunting and huffing as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Stiles sat up on his elbows, giving Derek this little Cheshire grin as he spread his legs in open invitation.

“What are you going to do to me, Alpha? With those big fangs of yours, and the big, fat  _ cock _ .” 

Snarling, Derek sauntered towards the boy on his bed, taking the time to appreciate the view before he was grabbing Stiles’ legs and pulling the boy flushed against his erection. Leaning over him, Derek noses up against his throat until he got to his ear and stopped.

“You know what I’m going to do to you, Little Red. I’m going to  _ ruin _ that tight little ass of yours for anyone else.” A hand cups up to cover Stiles throat, squeezing it until he hears a little  _ ‘ah!’ _ escape from Stiles mouth, “I’m going fuck you until you’re so stuffed full of my come, that it’ll still be dripping out of your ass by the end of the week.”

“Please, Alpha.” Stiles begs, his hands coming up to paw at Derek’s chest like a little kitten. “Fuck me, please. Do whatever you want, I’m yours.”

“That’s right, baby. You’re  **mine.** And you better remember that when I’m finished with you.” 

“Wait.”

Derek’s whole body freezes over at that one word. His eyes drag up Stiles skin until he’s liking the boy in the eyes, tilting his head to the side in confusion, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Could you take my heels off first, my feet are actually kind of in pain right now. I haven’t worn heels in forever.” Stiles, sucked his chin down and had this shy little smile on his face that had Derek going weak.

“Of course,  _ kitten _ .” Derek pressed a rumbling kiss to Stiles’ lips before moving down so he was kneeling on the floor.

He took his time to unfasten the strap on the belt, ignoring the raging heat inside his pants as he pulled the red heels off of Stiles’ feet. Setting them off to the side, before picking Stiles leg up to press a kiss to his ankles.

Stiles made this soft little noise that had Derek’s wolf rumbling with pleasure. “Derek, can I sit on your face?”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Helloing Stiles take off the panties and stockings, Derek licked his lips as he laid back against the bed. Gripping Stiles hips as the boy straddled his hips, Derek watched with lust filled eyes as Stiles pulled out a plug from his ass. The boy tossed it to the side and then was moving up Derek’s body so he could sit on the Alpha’s face. At the first taste of Stiles’ ass on his tongue, Derek was gone for.

“Derek!” Stiles cries out from above him, the pretty boy grabbed his dick and started to jerk off while he fucked himself on Derek’s tongue.

The wolf snarled beneath him, one hand holding Stiles ass while the boy jerked his hips, while the other was reaching down to start jerking his own cock. He felt his body shudder when he finally unbuttoned his pants as he let his cock out to breath, his underwear was a mess of precome and he knew there was probably going to be stains but couldn’t give a shit. Stiles moaned and squirmed over him while the wolf’s tongue lapped at his dripping asshole. It was like a wet dream come true, he never pictured Stiles would enjoy getting his ass rimmed but the shock at the fact that he did had his wolf purring.

Squeezing the base of his dick to keep himself coming when his nose was surrounded with nothing  _ but _ Stiles musky scent and his arousal. Derek moves his hand up so he could use both of them to hold up Stiles through, groaning when Stiles pushed down for more.

“Holy fuck, your tongue is amazing, Derek.” Stiles whimpered, stopping for a minute to catch his breath before getting off. Settling on to his side on the bed, Stiles looped his finger through the collar and rugged Derek until the wolf was covering his back. Pulling him forward, Stiles smashed their lips together rim a kiss that could only be described has  _ animalistic _ . There was no soft, tender pecks between them. No it was rough teeth against skin, biting and snarling, licking at the inside of one another’s mouth to get the taste of *them* on their tongues.

When Stiles pulled away his lips were kiss bitten and swollen, the red up stick he had on was smeared and it made him look at the more alluring to the wolf. The sight Stiles made had something primal inside of Derek howl with joyous triumph, this boy was something else, like a child of the Seelie court. Sharp angles and wicked smiles, mouthed that told wicked lies and pleasuring words that had you in a trance. And even if he was Fae, Derek still would have found himself handing over his heart on a silver platter.

“Are you going to fuck me, Alpha? Or do I just need to use your cock like another one of my toys?”

The wolf inside of him roared at the challenge, “You think your little toys could match up to me? I’m the real thing baby, I’m the best fuck your ever going to have. Because I am the  **Alpha** .”

“Prove it.”

The Alpha wasn’t gentle at all with his next actions, grabbing Stiles he flipped the boy so he was on his stomach. Not even waiting for Stiles to get comfortable, Derek was pushing himself inside of Stiles' ass with one fluid motion until his dick was all the way into the base. He growled when his pretty boy whimpered and squirmed beneath him, putting an arm over Stiles shoulders to keep him pinned. Derek roared as he started pounding Stiles into the bed frame, his fucking so hard that Stiles was practically bouncing between his cock and the mattress.

“You must think you’re so cute, wagging your ass around like some slutty little bitch. Did you have fun earlier, Lil’ Red? Showing off to everyone how much of a slut you are for the Alpha.” His voice harshly growls into the boys ear, “Got so fucking hard from seeing you walk around in your pretty lace panties. But you were just teasing me, weren’t you baby? Teasing your Alpha so much, that I just have to bend you over and mark your ass. Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

Stiles screams underneath him, his dick being rubbed raw against the sheets while his ass is fucked loose by Derek’s cock. The wolf snarls and bites down on his shoulder, moaning when Stiles spasms and clenches  _ tight _ around his cock.

“Y-Yes. I’m-I’m a slut for you Alpha. Wanted to get on my hands and knees and suck you off in the kitchen, would have let you do whatever you wanted as long as I got your cock in me.” Stiles pleads underneath him, voice being muffled a little by the sheets.

“I know, baby boy. But testing you Alpha’s control like that isn’t good, baby. You know what my wolf wants to do to you? After all that teasing and pulling my dick around.”

Stiles shakes his head, making a small whimper when Derek bites his skin again.

“I want to make you  **mine.** Going to cover you inside and out with my marks; cum all over you and bite you until your black and blue all over. Bet you would like that, huh, kitten. Want your Alpha to make sure everyone knows who you belong to?” Derek smirks at the spike of arousal in Stiles scent, “Of course you would, my slutty little boy. I don’t know why I tried to hold out and be nice about it. Should have known the first day you were a knot slut, would’ve bent you over the couch and fucked you so hard you couldn’t even walk. I’d leave you there and let everyone see how good I fucked you, made sure they knew who you  _ belong _ to.”

“ _ Yours!  _ I’m yours, Alpha. Please-Alpha-please-“ he sobs on the last part, unable to form words as his whole body is nothing but on edge.

“What do you want, baby boy. You’re gonna have to open that pretty mouth of yours and tell me. Don’t tell me you can’t speak anymore,” Derek smirks at the little  _ mewl _ that comes out of Stiles, “You were so proud earlier when you told me what you wanted. Fucked you so good, you can’t even speak. Now you’re just a needy little kitten, mewling and moaning for my knot to fill your ass.”

“Yes! Please-knot me, Alpha! Please.” The boy yells, “Want your knot so badly.”

“That’s right. Beg for it, baby. Wanna hear you scream my name so loud, everyone in the block could here you.” Derek snarled, snatching the collar off his neck so he could wrap it back around Stiles throat, “Don’t know why you put this around my throat, we obviously know who the  _ bitch _ is in the relationship.”

“ _ Derek! _ ” Stiles sobs.

Pushing himself back into his knees, Derek yanks Stiles back by the collar so he’s holding him off the bed while he fucks him harshly. Stiles chokes and whines at the harsh treatment, hands fumbling to help hold himself up while Derek keeps pounding his ass. 

Feeling his knot fattening up in Stiles’ ass, Derek pushes Stiles face back down into the mattress. Pushing Stiles hips up so he’s folded in half with his face pressed into the sheets, Derek pummels into Stiles’ ass with such harsh snaps of the hips that the bed starts to thump against the wall. He smirks when he hears the hinges squeaking and groaning under the rough treatment. When his knot gets big enough that it starts to tug at Stiles rim, Derek yanks his knot out of Stiles ass. Enjoying the scream from his baby’s mouth at the treatment. Slowly he fucks back inside until the knot pops in and then fucks Stiles for a minute before *yanking* it out again. Moaning when this time Stiles tries to clench down around him hard to keep his knot in.

“Derek! That-that hurts.”

Rumbling, Derek nuzzles against Stiles cheek, and presses tender kisses to the flushed things, “It’s ok, baby. Alpha’s got you.”

Moving his hands to Stiles hips, Derek sucks some of the pain from Stiles body. Watching as the boy goes limp beneath him for a moment and then when he starts, Stiles starts trembling again.

Keeping his dick seated inside, Derek works his knot against Stiles’ prostate wanting to watch his mate finally come. 

“You’re doing so good, baby boy. Gonna come in a few minutes but I want to watch you come first. Can you do that for me? Come on just my knot, love.”

Shakily, Stiles nods his head and moans when Derek starts making rough little thrust of the hips. Leaning down, Derek clamps his teeth on the back of Stiles neck and  _ holds _ him in his jaws as he bends Stiles back so his flushed erection is on display. Derek fucks up into his ass snarling as the boy whimpers and his ass bounces. And then finally with a scream, Stiles comes, stripping Derek’s bed with all his might. It has the wolf smirking with pride.

His knot fully forms faster than he expected it too after that, and Derek drops them both back into the bed as he comes. Groaning and hips stuttering while he fills Stiles up with his seed. The wolf howls as he marks his mate with his teeth and come, Stiles lying beneath him and taking everything he has to offer like a good mate. His hips don’t stop making these little stuttering motions until a few minutes have passed.

After he’s come down from his high, Derek presses kisses up Stiles throat, “You ok, baby? Not too rough?”

“Mmmgghh...”

“Baby?”

Stiles grunts, a lazy hand reaching behind him to slap at Derek’s bicep. Smirking, Derek holds Stiles closer and noses behind his head.

“Fucked you so good you can’t even talk, huh, Stiles?” He receives a grumble in response which has the wolf dancing with delight. “Take a nap baby, you’ve earned it.”

Curling up on his bed, Derek finds himself falling asleep right after Stiles, he’s so worn out from one orgasm that he doesn’t even register he was asleep until later when he wakes up to his knot coming again.

“Agh-fucking!” He groans, gripping against soft, supple flesh. “Stiles!”

He hears a squawk, “What? Don’t you blame me, wolf boy! You’re the one who was fucking me in his sleep!”

“You couldn’t have just woken me up?”

“I just did!”

Groaning, Derek buries his face against Stiles neck as he rides out another orgasm. Stiles keeps grinding his hips and clenching around his cock, which has the wolf biting down hard on his bottom lip at the duel pleasure. Finally when his dick stops spamming like he’s going to spurt inside of Stiles’ ass like a waterfall, Derek’s body settles back down on top of the boy. A weak groan escapes his mouth when Stiles clenches and keeps a tight hold around his knot.

“Fuck, you’re evil.” He grumbles when he hears a lazy giggle come from Stiles.

“You weren’t saying that an hour ago.”

Lifting his head up and blinking, Derek squints at the alarm clock on his nightstand since he can’t move to get his phone which is still in his pants. Which has been thrown on the ground. 

“It’s only been an hour? Fuck, I just want to go back to sleep.” Flopping back down on the bed, Derek drags Stiles back against his chest making a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat when Stiles presses closer.

“So this is a thing, right? I mean are  _ we _ a thing? Because I would like to be a thing.” Stiles pipes up again, drawing Derek our from where he was about to fall back asleep.

“We’re a thing, Stiles. Werewolves don’t know for just  _ anyone _ , it only happens with someone special.” The wolf explains, using one hand to hold Stiles chest and the other to run his fingers all over Stiles body. 

Derek smirks when he smells the sudden spike in Stiles scent, the boy smells pleased and a little bit aroused which has his wolf purring. And then he remembers everything that happened before the fucking.

“Hey. Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“Oh!” Stiles burst out with laughter for a moment and then quieted back down, “Uh, so like, my only friends in high school were Lydia, Jackson and a group of Drag Queens who took me in when I was figuring out my sexuality. I was like this little gay baby they adopted and then showed me the ropes on sucking dick, getting numbers and seducing men with my ass.”

Derek chokes at Stiles words, imagining a younger Stiles practicing sucking a dildo and working on his gag reflex. A teenage Stiles jerking off to gay porn, picking up strangers from the club so he can take them home and fuck them or be fucked, Stiles fingering himself for the first time and finding the joys of anal.

“You’re getting off at the thought of me being a teenager and discovering gay sex, aren’t you.” Stiles teases, getting the werewolf to blush.

Smacking Stiles ass, Derek growls out, “Shut up.”

“Whatever, big guy.” Twisting his neck around, Stiles presses an open mouth kiss to Derek’s lips before curling up with one of Derek’s pillows.

Purring at the beautiful sight Stiles made on his bed, Derek nuzzled at the back of his mate's neck while his ears tuned in on his heart. 

Stiles mumbles and pushes himself back against Derek’s chest, “You’re cleaning you when your knot deflated.”

“What? Why am I the one cleaning up.”

“ _ Because _ , I’m baby. And baby gets to be pampered and cuddled by their Alpha. Now, shush I’m trying to actually go to bed.”

“Brat.” Derek snarls.

“You’re brat.”

“ **Mine** .” He growls in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> If I missed a tag please tell me!


End file.
